Unseen Hand
by las184
Summary: Lost Shinigami Representative Badge Arc Oneshot. Rukia's return.


**SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't read anything past Chapter 423 of BLEACH, then spoilers up ahead. **

XXX

Ichigo, full of cuts and bruises, battled furiously with Tsukishima, throwing heavy blows at the man with his bladed hand. Tsukishima, however, looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The fight was becoming dangerously in favor of Tsukishima. Ichigo was getting tired and worried, but that only fueled him more to end the fight.

Tsukishima flicked his sword from his parry, twisting it sideways and drove it through Ichigo's side. Ichigo coughed, blood streaming from his side and mouth, splashing on the rooftop. He kneeled to the ground.

"Your Fullbring is coming along just nicely, you know?" Tsukishima pulled his sword out viciously, causing Ichigo to yelp. "Though you are a strange one," Tsukishima continued, his voice pondering. "Not many can accomplish this level of power in such a short period of time."

Before Ichigo could say anything, Tsukishima's eyes turned wide and he spun around, bringing his sword up to defend himself. Sparks appeared where two blades met, but Ichigo couldn't see anything in front of the man.

"_Konnichiwa, Shinigami-san_," Tsukishima said.

Ichigo's heart leaped. _Shinigami? _

"You're quite pretty, _Shinigami-san. _And you look too demure to fight."

_Demure?_

As Ichigo watched, Tsukishima was pushed back a few steps before he took to the air. The man was moving so fast that Ichigo's eyes barely kept up. Only the flying sparks of clashing swords told him where the fighters were.

"Ichigo!"

Behind him, Chad and Ginjou came from the apartments below, running.

"What's going on?" Ginjou demanded. He looked up to the skies. "Oh no," Ginjou muttered.

"Chad! Is it a _Shinigami _up there?" Ichigo asked urgently. His friend was staring upwards, eyes wide in surprise. He mumbled something under his breath that Ichigo couldn't hear.

"Oi! Chad, answer me!"

The big man looked calmly at Ichigo. "Yeah," he said in his deep voice.

"Who?"

Ginjou cut him off, shouting, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned just in time to see Tsukishima charging at him. Before the orange-haired boy could react, his attacker was halted and sparks flew again, right in front of Ichigo.

"The boy precious to you, _Shinigami-san_?" Tsukishima asked tauntingly, gazing at the space between him and Ichigo.

Ichigo knew the _Shinigami _was there. He could almost feel the _Shingami's _hair whip against his face and feel the _Shihakushô _against him.

Someone was definitely there. And whoever it was, she – according to Tsukishima – was protecting him.

Ginjou had told him that he had not recovered enough spiritual power to see the Unseen. Not yet, anyway.

However, he thought he could see the slight shimmering in front of him, like water under the sun. It was blurry though, so he couldn't make out any details.

He also couldn't hear what was said by the Death God to Tsukishima, only that the answer pulled out a small smile from the man.

"Of course."

Tsukishima took a calm step back, the sword held away from him. "I was looking forward to a good fight with the boy. But since you stepped in..." He raised his long sword, pointing it directly at Ichigo's chest where the _Shingami _was. "I suppose I'll have to finish you off first."

White energy crackled at Tsukishima's feet and he lurched forward with astonishing speed.

Ginjou and Chad were suddenly there, the former wielding a large sword that parried Tsukishima's blow while Chad's arm was fully transformed. Chad yelled and attacked, pale lightning shooting from his right arm. Tsukishima easily dodged.

Ichigo watched, unsure, as Ginjou and Chad fought with Tsukishima. This was supposed to be his fight! He unsteadily got to his feet, spitting out blood. He tried to walk but the deep puncture in his side made him keel over.

"Stay back, Ichigo!" Ginjou ordered, slashing fiercely at Tsukishima. The enemy's face was set in a light frown.

Ichigo growled, hating to be told what to do. He moved forward.

Something hit him full-force from the front, causing him to gasp and black out.

XXX

Ichigo woke up almost instantly after he had been hit. His eyes took in blue skies with white clouds moving along lazily. He quickly sat up, intent on helping Ginjou and Chad, but regretted it as intense pain clawed at his body.

"Fool! What do you think you're doing? Lie down!"

He froze at the voice. Slowly, he looked up, his heart pounding.

Kuchiki Rukia was staring back at him with narrowed, violet-blue eyes, her mouth set in a scowl. Her hair was longer than it had been before and its midnight-black color was as deep and rich as ever. Her _Shihakushô _waved gently in the slight breeze.

Ichigo could barely get the words out. "Ru...kia – !"

Rukia had punched him hard in the jaw. He'd have thought that Fullbring training would at least make her attack seem like nothing compared to what he'd had have been doing, but he was wrong. Her punches were as strong as ever.

"_Tawake_! I thought I told you to lie down!"

"You didn't give me time!"

"Oh, so you had enough time to stare at me but not lie down so I can heal you?"

That shut him up. He couldn't find a good retort and sighed in annoyance, looking away. "Shut up..."

He heard Rukia snort. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Lie down!"

Ichigo did as he was told and Rukia kneeled beside him, placing her hands over his bigger, more severe, wounds. A blue glow emanated from her palms.

"Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize this place? This is your inner world."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned his head. Rukia was right, they were in his inner world, sitting atop one of the tall buildings strangely parallel to the sky. He hadn't been here in a while, but everything looked like it was before, except that he couldn't see Zangetsu or his Hollow.

"How did you get in here?" Ichigo asked.

"I entered your body. You blacked out immediately."

Ichigo realized that what had hit him to make him faint was her.

"Why?"

Rukia did not hesitate. "You were trying to join the fight with these wounds. Not only will you be defeated, you'll be killed by the loss of blood if your enemy hadn't finished you first."

He frowned. "So, you came in here to stop me?"

"Yes. And to heal you."

They fell into an awkward silence as she continued to heal him. When she was done with his front, Rukia helped Ichigo up so that she could heal his back.

"Ou..Rukia..."

"Hm?"

"I-I haven't seen you in a while.." Ichigo stared hard at the skies stretched above them.

"...I know."

".._Genki da?_"

"Un. _Genki._"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "_Souka. Yokatta._"

They fell silent again as she finished healing him.

"Ichigo," she said, signaling that she'd finished the healing.

"Yeah?"

Her hands were lightly placed on his back, on of them gripping his shirt a little. "What are you getting yourself into now, you fool?"

Ichigo was quiet, not knowing how to answer her.

"Didn't you want a life of peace for years, one you keep telling me about?" Rukia's hands dropped. "Why are you regaining your powers?"

"Rukia..." He turned to her and saw her face, full of conflicted emotions.

"Tell me, Ichigo. Why?"

Ichigo sighed. "It's just that...it's because...I feel helpless without my powers."

Rukia was still looking at him, but her expression softened the slightest.

"I realized it when Ishida was attacked, then Inoue. I need my powers back for my friends." Ichigo stared determinedly at her. "I'm getting them back, no matter what. I hope you accept this."

Rukia scoffed softly. "You're still as stubborn as ever." She stood up, sweeping some hair back over her shoulder.

Ichigo stood up too, uncertain of her answer.

"Come on. I can't be here too long. It'll start to affect my spiritual energy."

"..._Arigatou na, Rukia._"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't I always patch you up after one of your fights? Of course, Inoue does that mostly now, but still – "

"No. Thanks...for coming back." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he looked away.

He didn't see the look Rukia gave him, a look full of care and gentleness. "Aa."

She neared him. "You ready?"

Ichigo nodded and she walked through him.

XXX

When he roused, Ichigo found himself lying down on a comfortable couch. Nearby sat Ginjou and Chad.

"Ichigo!" Chad said noticing him awake.

"What happened? One minute I see you try to fight, the next the _Shinigami's _gone and you've fainted!" Ginjou said, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine," Ichigo answered, sitting up.

"You sure? 'Cause when we were bringing you here too, your wounds started to heal by itself."

Ichigo just shrugged.

Ginjou decided not to pursue the topic further if Ichigo didn't give him proper answers.

"Right. We were waiting for you to wake up 'cause we got to move." Ginjou stood up and beckoned for the other two. "Hurry up."

When Ginjou had already walked ahead, Chad stopped Ichigo before they exited the room.

"Kuchiki told me what happened."

"She did, huh?"

His friend nodded. "She told me to tell you that she'd be around."

"Hmm. Okay."

"And she also said: I know I won't be able to stop you. But don't come complaining to me if this doesn't work!"

Ichigo smirked.

"Huh. I won't."

XXX

**A/N: Just a quick oneshot.**

**When chapter 424 came out, I was trying my best to imagine how Rukia's return would be like and I COULDN'T come up with anything AT ALL. But somehow this came up on the 18****th**** of May (heh. I wrote in my book first) and I like the idea of Rukia defending Ichigo even though he can't see her. **

**So, yeah. I had to write it down, obviously. :/ Hahaha!**

**And OH GOD! Chapter 448 is reaaallllyyyy making me nervous! Who is it? I won't say anything more. If you haven't read it, go read it!**

**Japanese Phrases in This Fic:**

_Konnichiwa, Shinigami-san_**– Hello, Ms. Shinigami (Death God, Soul Reaper). '**Konnichiwa**' can also mean 'Good Afternoon'.**

_Shihakushô_**– The Shinigami Uniform**

_Tawake_** – Idiot; fool (Rukia's pet name for Ichigo)**

_Genki da?_** – How are you?**

_Genki_**– I'm fine**

_Souka. Yokatta._**– That so? That's good.**

_Arigatou na, Rukia._**– Thanks, Rukia.**


End file.
